Connections
by StaryTorch
Summary: A new person enters the life of Severus Snape. Something happens that connects them forever. Will the consequences be for the best or ruin them? SnapeOC Rated T for now, may change. Please Read and Review!
1. Imaginations

I do not own Harry Potter, just my other character.

I will update based on reviews, so please read and review!

Chapter One – Imaginations -

It had been uneventful at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry since the final fall of Voldemort. The nightmare was finally over, and the boy who lived became the man who saved us. It had been a few years and everything seemed to slowly be getting back to normal. The school had reopened and was flourishing. Minerva McGonagall was pacing her office one evening just before the start of term. Even though it had been a quite a few years since Dumbledore died it still felt weird calling it her office. She hoped that she could live up to the standards that Dumbledore set while he was Headmaster. Being Headmistress and Transfiguration professor was a lot to take on after all that had happened, but she felt she was doing a good job.

Still pacing back and forth, she was thinking hard about the situation at hand. Would hiring a new teacher upset the balance they now had there at Hogwarts? All the usual teachers had come back for another year of teaching. Even Professor Snape was back. After the truth about that faithful night came out he was welcomed back with open arms. He thought about not going back to Hogwarts, but where else was he going to go? No one would accept him in the wizarding world but Minerva knew the truth, and he would take what he could get.

But they really did need a Muggles studies teacher, and she was quite nice. Who better to teach about muggles than someone who was a muggle herself? It was kind of an accident that she found out about the magical world anyway. She didn't know much but she seemed more excited about it than afraid. Minerva promised that she would be in touch with her to tell her more. Really it was either to offer a job or to obliviate her. But how exactly should she tell her about a whole world she knows nothing about? Maybe a new face would bring some light to the castle. She would relate well to the muggle born students also…….

"Would you quit pacing woman, you are making me anxious!" Spat a portrait. The former Headmasters and Headmistresses murmured among themselves.

"If you please Finneaus, I am trying to think here."

She weighed all the pros and cons. Then after what seemed like forever, she sat at the desk pulled out a piece of parchment and began to draft a letter. She glanced at Dumbledore's portrait and he gave her a small wink.

------------------

She arrived to the Hogsmeade station with all the students for the year. It was a quite ride; no one came to her compartment or bothered to acknowledge her. There were so many students on the train. She could tell which ones were new and which ones had been on the train before. She knew exactly how those students coming here for the first time felt. Not only did she recently discover that magic was real and that there were schools all over the world for it, but she was in a totally new country. England was much different than the United States. Explaining to her parents that she had a job offer in England was hard enough, but trying to explain what it was for was a totally different story.

Scarlet Starling was ok with leaving America. She loved her parents but there was nothing really keeping her connected to her old life. That's what she decided to call it, her old life. She was going to leave it behind and start a new one. Be a new person. She had been very happy once. She was almost done with college and planning a wedding when something bad happened. It was one of those life changing moments when you know that you would never be the same again. It was more than heartbreaking; it just about tore her very soul from her body. She had come home one winter break to find her fiancé in bed with another woman. In their house, in their bed, making their love, but it wasn't her in that bed. It was her best friend. He tried to apologize, blame it on the distance because of college. He begged her to take him back. She wasn't going to be made a fool of, so she walked out of that house and never looked back. It was hard to feel like a whole person after that. Her heart was not something she took lightly and found out the hard way what happened when you gave it to the wrong person. She decided the day that she received the letter from Hogwarts that she would begin again, one day she would be happy again.

A large, large man was at the station to greet all the new students. She was very intimidated by him at first, but the way he talked to the students she could tell that he was very gentile and nice. He bound up to her obviously knowing exactly who she was.

"'Ello Professor Starling. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I ave a carriage waitin for yer over 'ere." His accent was very thick almost hard to understand. He led her over to a bunch of carriages that had the most horrid creatures waiting to whisk the students away.

"Eee gaads, what are those things?"

"Oh, those are thestrals. If you don't mind me asking who did you see die?"

"Excuse me?" She said kind of surprised.

"You can only see them if you've seen death. Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes me mouth runs away." He told her a little red-faced, realizing the frankness of his question.

"Well that is a little depressing, but it was my Grandmother, I was in her hospital room when she passed."

"I'm sorry to 'ear it.' He said sounding very sincere. 'Go 'head an get in, it ill take yer straight to the castle to meet with the Headmistress. Good woman she is."

"Thanks Hagrid, oh wait, what about my bags and stuff.?"

"They'll be in yer room when ye get there." With that she was off toward the castle with Hagrid waiving after her. She waived back and with a big grin leaned back in to the carriage. "This is going to be fun." She thought.

------------------

In an odd sort of way he always liked the beginning of term. The thought of new students, new beginnings, and hopefully some new talent brought something to him. It couldn't be happiness that he felt; it had been a long time since he had felt true happiness with in him. But it made him feel something and that was good enough for now. Knowing that he wasn't completely dead inside made the days pass by a little easier. The Potions Master was watching as the new set of first years walked into the great hall. Their young faces were torn with wonder and fright as they were lined up for the sorting.

---------------

As the sorting came to a close and everyone was seated, Headmistress McGonagall stood before the podium to make the beginning of term announcements. He had been so busy watching the first years come in that he failed to notice the new person sitting at the head table with all the teachers. So he was greatly surprised when he heard:

"And finally I would like to introduce Professor Starling. She will be our new Muggles Studies professor."

There was a small applause and she gave a little nod. He looked down the table and realized that she sat only two chairs from him. She was a raven haired woman, it was long and straight with side swept bangs. She was wearing it in a pony tail, making her look much younger. She had the most beautiful skin. It was like porcelain, it looked soft and smooth. It was a sharp contrast to her hair making her look almost stern, but her full red lips and soft features made her uncharacteristically beautiful. If he had to guess he would say she was about 26, but it was hard to say. She glanced his way and he realized that he had been staring. He though he saw a faint smile before she looked away.

When the food suddenly appeared in front of them she gave a small gasp. "What have I gotten myself into?" She said under her breath. There were foods that she had never seen before and wasn't sure if it was because she was in a foreign country or in a magical castle. She giggled to herself, "Magical castle….if those people from high school could see me now." She missed America a little at that moment, but she would not want to be anywhere else in the world. When that owl arrived on her window sill in the not to distant past she was a bit surprised, but when it began to tap on her window and shake it's leg with that letter attached to it at her she was a little past shocked at that point.

She glanced back down the table at her fellow professors. She secretly hoped to catch the eye of the man in all black again. She wasn't quite sure why but he interested her in some odd way. Like he was the bad boy of the group. She had a weakness for bad boys, but who didn't. "Oh well" she thought "I am here to teach, not be a tart with some teacher, though it would be fun. That would defiantly be a new beginning." And a sly smile slipped across her mouth.

------------

Dinner slipped by quite quickly, which surprised Scarlet a bit. Before she knew it the students where being ushered out of the great hall and to their dorms. Headmistress McGonagall came to her as the last few students were leaving the hall.

"I am so very sorry for the short notice on all of this Professor Starling. I know the flight and then the train ride here must have been tiring. If you are not too tired let me introduce you to everyone and show you to your quarters."

"Oh no, I would love to meet everyone! I am really quite excited about all of this. Being a, oh what did you call it? Yea, a muggle. It's like every child's dream come true, to find out that magic is real. And you can call me Scarlet."

Professor McGonagall introduced her all the teachers and to Mister Filch the care taker. He gave her the creeps just a bit, he kept staring at her. She smiled politely to everyone and shook everyone's hand. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could swear that she felt his hand linger during her hand shake with the Potions Master.

"Well, good night everyone, it was a pleasure meeting all of you. I can't wait to get to know all of you better."

And she was off. He watched her as she walked away with the Headmistress. He couldn't help but notice that she smell vaguely of peppermint. "How odd." He thought. "Must be some sort of a muggle thing. Stupid muggles." That isn't what he really felt about this one, but that's what he was going to keep thinking. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he was sure she was looking right at him when she said 'know all of you better.'


	2. Education

Chapter Two – Education -

Today was the first day of classes. She knew that she was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. The trek to the class made it just that much worse. She left early so that she had plenty of time to get to the room and to be sure that she was there before the students. Breakfast was out of the question, knowing that anymore than a cup of coffee would be a bad idea. As she entered the room she realized just how unprepared she was for this. She looked around and knew that the room needed a bit of something. She opened the heavy curtains to let some light in hoping that it would help. Just as she was settling behind her desk the first set of students were trickling in. Luckily it was first years to start out the day.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Starling. Welcome to Muggle Studies!"

They all looked rather nervous. She decided to break the ice with things other teachers would consider unconventional, but considering the situation she was unconventional.

"Well, to make things a bit more comfortable we are going to get things started with some getting to know you kind of things. Does anyone have any questions they might want to ask me?"

She could swear she could hear time slipping by it was so quiet.

"Ok, I will tell you about myself. Um, well to start with my name is Scarlet Mae Starling. I am from the U.S. near the east coast. I love the beach and anything that has cheese in it. I am what you call a muggle…."

There was a mummer all across the room at that bit of news; she hoped that it was not necessarily a bad thing. Tentatively she saw a hand in the air toward the middle of the room.

"Glad someone decided to join the conversation." She replied warmly. "Please, stand and tell me you name."

A small girl with curly blonde hair stood. She was from Hufflepuff from what she remembered. Just to check the place out she began to read Hogwarts: A History before bed last night. She didn't get very far though. It was a huge book.

"Um, I'm Colette Barns. I just wondered what it was like to not have magic?" she replied very timidly

"Good question I suppose. Well, until recently I didn't even know magic was real to tell you the truth. It's kind of a new thing to me. So not having it was no big thing to me. I still don't have magic per say, but I am glad to know it is real. I had heard about it in fairy tales and such, but that's about it. Any other questions?"

The rest of the class went quite well; the students seemed to be warming up to her nicely. They asked her about the U.S. and such. She just hoped the rest of the day would go this well.

------------

To her surprise the question and answer sessions went well with the other classes as well. Most warmed up to her, but she could tell there was some resentment from the Slytherins. She would be checking in to that. Before she knew it lunch had come and gone and her first day of classes was over. "Not as bad as I thought it would be." She thought to her self. She could feel a bit of a weight lifting off her shoulders. The first days are always the worst.

She went back to her quarters and decided to change out of the stuffy teaching robes that Professor McGonagall found for her. They felt a bit too clingy in some areas; she was a curvy woman after all. She was proud of what her momma had given her and wasn't shy about showing it off. Tastefully of course. Instead she opted for a simple pair of black capris, a pastel yellow tank top with a robin's egg blue cardigan and her favorite pair of black patent leather heels. She had a little weakness for heels. These made her feel glamorous with out being to over the top. Feeling much more comfortable she headed down to dinner.

As she entered the Great Hall from the teachers entrance and made her was to the staff table she could feel eyes on her. She noticed that the students were a twitter with chatter and she was smart enough to know that it was about her. She looked to the staff table and noticed that even some of the teachers were kind of staring. Was it what she was wearing? She looked at the other female teachers and realized that they all had on dresses that were a bit, as she would call them, frumpy. Well, that was just not her style. She wasn't one to conform for anyone. She noticed that the Potions Master gave her a quick look up and down, and had a look of disbelieving on his face. She kind of hoped in a small way that there was also approval in that look. She made her was to her seat with her head held high and tried to look confident, but with that many people looking and judging it was hard to keep your head up. She sat next to Professor Trelawney and began to pour herself a bit of pumpkin juice. Professor Trelawney leaned to her and said in her mystic voice

"My dear, do not let the looks bother you. I used to get those same looks when I first started here. They just do not understand the power us female's posses."

"Oh, well I am a muggle. No real magic here I guess." She replied with an unsure chuckle.

"I wasn't referring to magic my dear." She gave a bit of a smirk and glanced down the table. Scarlet looked to just in time to see Professor Snape look the other way.

"And by the way, I love your shoes!" and with that they were deep in conversation for the rest of dinner. Chatting away happily of things that were not really important. She was a nice woman, that Professor Trelawney, a bit odd yes, but nice all the same.

-------------

She made her way out of the Great Hall and was headed back to her quarters when the Headmistress stopped her.

"Professor Starling, would you follow me to my office please?"

She felt her stomach drop. Knowing she was in trouble for something she hung her head and followed Professor McGonagall to her office. When they reached her office she stared at the gargoyle in confusion. Professor McGonagall said the password and it leapt open revealing stairs. Scarlet stared at it for a moment and realized the Headmistress had already stepped on the stairs and she was being left behind. They got to her office and she offered her a seat. There were things, was the only way she could describe them, everywhere. Many portraits adorned the walls. They were still but she could tell that she was being watched and that they were listening to the conversation. One portrait caught her eye and gave her a quick wink.

"Please, sit Professor Starling. I realized that you were just kind of thrown in to all of this and that there are some questions that you probably had."

Her heart lifted, realizing that she wasn't in trouble after all. For a moment there she felt like she was back in high school and had been called to the principal's office after she had dyed her hair hot pink.

"Well, I kinda wondered if I could change my classroom a bit. Something a little less, depressing I guess would be the word for it." She asked

"I do not see a problem with that. I do ask that you keep it to something demure, would be my word for it." She said with a bit of a smirk. Scarlet gave a bit of a giggle knowing she was alluding to her clothes.

"I guess I should be asking about a dress code with all the looks that I got this evening."

"Yes, well. You are an outsider at this point coming into a new world. We are used to cloaks and robes and you are used to high heels and designer bags. As much as I hate to say it the students are not used to someone so young teaching them. I will not enforce any sort of 'dress code' on you as you call it, but I do ask that you keep it within check during teaching hours, when it is your time there is not much I can say."

A bit of excitement entered Scarlet's eyes at that point. "Does this mean that I don't have to wear those teaching robes you gave me?"

"No, I guess that you do not have to wear them." She replied in a bit of a disapproving tone.

"Good, cause those things were not comfortable."

"Where there any other questions you may have Professor Starling?" She asked in a way to say that conversation was over.

For a spilt second she considered asking more about some of the teachers, well a certain one really, but thought the better of it. She decided it was best to learn about them first hand.

"So there is no electricity here at all?"

"No, with all the magic there would be no way that things would function properly. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I guess not. It will take some getting used to I suppose." Scarlet replied with a worried look on her face.

"I can see that something about that is bothering you, please feel free to voice your concerns. There may be some solution to it."

"Ok, well I am going to kind of miss my radio. I brought it with me and all my cds, I'm a little sad knowing that I can't use it."

"Well we will see what can be done Professor Starling. Are there any other questions for me?"

"I can't say that I do. I know there is tons about magic that I need to know but questions just don't seem right at this point. I think it would be best if I kind of learned about it first hand. Would you mind if I observed some classes when I had free time? Just to see what was going on."

"I see no problem with that at all, you will first want to gain permission from the other teachers, but you have my permission."

"Great! I think I am going to head back to my room now, I have an early day tomorrow."

As she headed out of the Headmistress's office she felt like she hand just enrolled in school again. She was much more excited about this one though, it was something new and exciting that she got to learn about. This was a good way to start off her new life.

As she got back to her room she thought about which class she wanted to sit in on first. She changed into her pjs and climbed in to bed with her book. She wanted to brush up on this school before she started a new day. There was so much to learn about everything, as well as teaching young minds. With that she drifted off to sleep with the book still in her hands.


	3. Confidence

Chapter Three – Confidence -

The next few weeks went quite well. Before she knew it, it was just about mid-October. She wasn't sure if she would ever grow accustomed to this whole magic thing, but she was getting used to it. She started out sitting in on Professor Trelawney's class. Since that first night at dinner they had began a sort of friendship. Most the other teachers were more than willing to let her sit in and get her own sort of education. Teaching had gotten much more involved now that they were delving deeper in to the school year. She had not had time to make it to all of the other classes. There were only two left, History of Magic and Potions. From what she had heard about Professor Binns she really wasn't sure if she could stay awake through it all, and thought that would set a bad example for the students if a teacher slept though class. With the other, she had not quite gotten up the courage to ask Professor Snape yet. There was something about him that made her nervous. He intimidated her, and from what she heard from students this was probably the correct feeling to have. He always had this look on his face as to say don't bother talking to me. She didn't see too many of the other teachers talk to him either. She wondered why and was determined to find out for her self.

One afternoon during lunch, Professor Trelawney made the trek from the tower to have lunch with Professor Starling. Since she now had someone to talk to she quite enjoyed leaving her room. It was nice to have a friend. As she sat down next to her as asked

"So, have you asked him yet my dear?"

"What? Who? Oh, no I haven't." she said, feeling kind of deflated.

"What are you waiting for? I know you want to, I can feel it in your spirit dear." Even in her mystic tones Scarlet could tell she was rooting for her.

"I don't know. As lame as it sounds I guess I am afraid of rejection, even if it is just to sit in on his class. I feel like a silly little school girl with a crush."

"Don't be afraid my dear, I see great things in your future."

"Yea, I've told you before don't tell me anything about what you see. I like to be surprised." The truth is she was a bit of a skeptic just like the rest of the school of her so called talents, but she would never tell her that.

"So am I still coming to your room tonight for that makeover?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Of course, it is so going to be a girl's night. Who are you so keen to impress all of a sudden." Just as she asked she followed her gaze to a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and realized there was a motive for her sudden need of change. He was quite handsome, dark hair with some very well place grey streaks and beautiful eyes. They were such a light brown they were almost yellow, and such a gentleman. He had started just the previous year.

"Don't change yourself just to impress someone else Sybill."

"Oh, I know dear, but it's nice just to have that boost of confidence."

With that lunch was over and it was time to head back to her class room. She had done a lot to it in the past month and decided that it was much homier and welcoming now. Brighter colors and some encouraging words posted here and there. She tried to make it feel like the class rooms she had back in high school. She hoped to make her student's day a little better when they came to her room, knowing that Muggle Studies was probably not the most interesting subject taught at Hogwarts. They did fun things in her class; it was very relaxed but educational. They had days when they would play games and color. It was fun being able to teach them muggle games like heads up 7-up, and around the world. For some students from muggle born families they told her it was like being at home. The students really seemed to take to her and her to them. It was giving her a well needed boost in her self-esteem. This place was beginning to feel like home, she was beginning to feel like this is where she belonged.

--------------

The day was finally over and Scarlet was tired. She decided she was going to skip dinner and just to head back to her room for a long nap. She was walking down the long hall way that lead to her room, she heard something just ahead. Praying that it wasn't Peeves, (she had not had an encounter with him yet and really was not looking forward to one….ever) she slowed her walk and kept checking over head. She had heard about the damage he could do. Getting closer to the noise she saw that someone had dropped papers in the hall and was working to clean them up. She started to pick up the papers closest to her and get them in a neat order.

"That won't be necessary." She heard a silky deep voice tell her. He had the most amazing voice, it was like it could melt butter. He said some odd word and all the papers zoomed back in to a neat pile in to his arms. Knowing who it was she decided it was now or never to strike up a conversation with the Potions Master. At least if there was rejection no one else would have to see it.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to magic. Though, I would really like to be able to do it some times. Here are the rest of your papers."

"Thanks." He said kind of dully. There it was again, that sent of peppermint. It was odd but wonderful.

"Well this is getting off to a great start." She thought "I don't think I've really had a chance to get to talk to you since I have been here." She said, hoping this would help the conversation along.

"Yes." He replied

She couldn't help but realize this was going down hill fast. He was wondering why she was actually talking to him, he guessed she felt obligated since he was there. He decided that he would spare her and he began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out. He thought he heard some desperation in her voice. "I had a quick question to ask you. Would you mind if I sort of observed one of your classes one day, to find out what Potions is all about? I'm new to all this magic stuff and I just kind of hoping that well you know." She was losing confidence as the question came out.

He knew that she was observing others, after so long he just figured that she was repulsed by him and decided not to bother, just like every one else. He didn't want to admit it but he was vaguely intrigued by her. He just referred to her as 'stupid muggle' in his thoughts to keep it at bay. He just figured if he treated her like everyone else the feeling would go away and they would ignore each other just like he did with everyone else.

"Well, if you must. I suppose it would be alright." He said to her with indifference.

"If you don't want me to I won't." she half way snapped. She was a little offended by his tone.

He was a bit shocked to hear hurt in her voice. Maybe she was just too busy to come by, or maybe he intimidated her, or just maybe she….no he reminded himself that he was just making excuses like usual. No one really made an effort towards him. Honestly he never expected to talk to her.

"I um, I just…" he was getting flustered and he didn't like feeling out of control. "I wouldn't mind at all of you came by." He finally finished with a little more attitude than he intended.

She saw him blush slightly, which wasn't hard with his nearly transparent skin. She wondered if he ever saw sun. The thought of him on the beach in some board shorts made her giggle a bit. He was not impressed by this giggle and again began to walk away thinking all had been resolved. Scarlet at that point, from out of no where, had one of those moments of either pure confidence or sheer stupidity. It popped out of her mouth before she had the chance to stop of herself.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?"

He stopped in his tracks at that. Was she serious? Drinks? He thought about it and thought better of ignoring the question and simply walking away. He knew that he would have to work with her for who knows how long. He could ignore her easily on a day to day basis, but he didn't want her to hate him.

"Now?" he asked disbelieving.

"Um, sure why not. My room is just down the hall. We can get to know more about each other." She gave him a small smile. Her brain was screaming at her, "what in the HELL do you think you are doing? Are you crazy?"

They walked together to her room. They could both tell it was kind of awkward, but went along with it anyway. When they got to her door she asked him to wait there so that she could pick a few things up. He waited patiently by the door wondering if he should walk away. After a few minuets she opened the door and let him in. It was not what he was used to. It was comfortable and inviting. Everything was set in warm tones of reds, oranges, and golds. It was the same set up as his bed chambers. There was a large fireplace, a small sitting area, a bed, some dressers and a desk and a door that he knew led off to the bathroom. He caught himself wondering if her bathroom was like his. There were some fresh flowers on a table in sitting area. They were deep red roses, but he could still smell peppermint. The caught himself wondering if she tasted like peppermint too. "All this wondering is going to get me in trouble." He thought

"Please have a seat, make your self at home."

He thought she seemed a little nervous. He guessed that he just made her nervous; he did have that effect on people.

"What would you like to drink? I'll be honest I don't really drink hot tea. I have some soda or, some sweet tea, vodka, though I think that would be bad." She laughed at her own joke a bit.

He himself felt a little nervous. He wasn't sure why, it's not like this was really like a date or anything. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time that he really felt anything in a long time. She knew nothing of his past, of the things he had done. He could start over with her. Muggle or not she seemed nice enough.

"I'll have sweet tea I guess."

"Good choice." She poured two glasses of tea a sat next to him on the small burgundy couch. He was perched on the edge like he was ready to make his escape at any moment.

"So, tell me about your self Professor Snape." She really looked at him for the first time. He was pallid and waxy. His black hair was slightly greasy and hung in his face. She caught herself wanting to push it out of his face. "Whoa, that's just weird" she thought to herself. He had a hook nose, but strong features. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Who knew someone could have black eyes? On some level she knew she was attracted to him, but just decided to repress that. It was that voice, which was something that you just couldn't get past. She wanted to listen to him talk forever.

"Please, call me Severus."

The next hour and a half seemed to speed past. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to her, even if they were from different worlds. She was smart, clever, and even a bit sarcastic which he liked. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful. While they looked kind of alike with the dark hair and pale skin that's where the similarities stopped. She had a striking beauty while he thought he looked like a hooked nosed git. They talked of inconsequential things like where she was from, the differences in the weather, and magic, but that seemed like enough. He felt like he could sit forever and talk with her. He didn't even notice that he made himself a bit more comfortable by leaning back on the sofa. She seemed interested in the conversation and once he noticed that she touched his arm. "What is happening to me?" he thought "I am enjoying the presence of another person, a muggle no less."

She noticed that even though he seemed to be enjoying the conversation he was still very reserved and formal. He really didn't make any mention about himself or his past. She could tell that he was holding back. During the conversation she was beginning to like him more and more. He really was engaging once you got him going, he had a biting wit and dripped with sarcasm. Actually, he made her laugh. He was a bit impressed with himself for making her laugh, he had been laughed at yes, but never had someone to laugh with. She decided then and there that she would be his friend. Who doesn't need a friend? Honestly it seemed like he did. She convinced herself it was more for his benefit than hers. She hadn't felt this comfortable with another person, let alone a man in a long time. Her brain was making excuses, her heart was telling her maybe it was about time.

The conversation would have gone on forever but there was a knock at the door.

"Geezz, what time is it? Wow, we have been talking forever. I didn't realize the time. I have a prior engagement so why don't we finish this conversation later?"

Severus caught himself for a split second becoming jealous. "Why should I be jealous, that's just ridiculous." He thought.

"Yes, we should. I shall see you later Scarlet" He got up to leave. He was very curious who would be calling at this hour anyway. She opened the door and let Professor Trelawney come in. "Sybill." Severus said plainly and nodded her direction and he turned and walked out the door. To be honest he was glad to see her at Scarlet's door.

"Oh, hello my dear, I did not see you there." She told him. She nearly tripped over a box she had sitting by the door.

Once Severus was out the door and what Scarlet felt safely down the hall she gave an account of what had transpired between her and Severus.

Severus left her room and walked toward the dungeon in sort of a daze. It had been a most pleasant evening. He was in a small way excited about their next encounter. In the typical Snape fashion he was making excuses in his head about how that was a one time thing and that she would never speak to him in public, but honestly his heart was trying to convince him otherwise.

The rest of the night was filled with 'girl talk' and makeovers. Mostly for Professor Trelawney. Scarlet had to hand it to herself. She was damn good. It was amazing what some leave in conditioner and, after some convincing; contacts could do to a person.


	4. Well that was embarrassing

Chapter Four – Well, that was embarrassing…….. -

The next morning people could see the difference in Severus Snape. He came to breakfast in his normal teaching attire, but there was a difference about him. He stood a little taller and was just a little, but only a tiny bit less grouchy. The Headmistress was the first to notice the change in him as he sat at the table. She could swear that it looked like he actually showered. She knew that he did shower on a regular basis, but he just seemed cleaner she guessed.

"Good morning Professor Snape?" She said to him in a questioning tone, as if to ask him if it was a good morning.

"Indeed." He answered back in his normal cold manor. He knew that he was acting differently, he didn't want to be but he just couldn't help it. It was nice to know that there was someone, anyone out there to talk to. Someone who didn't know his past and didn't judge him for it, someone who seemed to like him for him.

Professor McGonagall gave him a small incredulous look. She hoped that he didn't see it. He was not paying the least bit of attention to her though. He was nibbling on a piece of bacon, looking as though he was deep in thought. Just as she found herself wondering what he was thinking so deeply about the answer seemed to walk into the Great Hall. Professor Starling came in, deep in conversation with Professor Trelawney. He straighten up just a bit as he looked over at her. She looked up at the staff table and met his eye. She gave a small wave with a smile and headed over to her seat with Sybill. Minerva McGonagall was shocked to see a small smile form on his face in acknowledgement to her.

"Merlin, could this finally be it? The poor man has been though so much, he deserves a little happiness." Minerva thought.

No one else noticed the little encounter that had just happened because they were all to busy staring at Professor Trelawney. She was looking, dare we say, normal? Scarlet took note of the reaction of the DADA teacher that seemed to be ogling her. She would have to tell Sybill about that. The rest of breakfast passed without incident. It was a quite morning at Hogwarts. The bell rang and the students rushed off to their first class for the morning.

-------------------

It had been a few weeks since that morning in the Great Hall and Minerva decided to take it upon herself to see what was going on between the two of them. Halloween had come and gone. Each day they seemed to be getting more and more friendly. Well, as friendly as Severus could be with another human. It was to the point now that Professor Starling, Trelawney and Snape all sat together at meals. He didn't necessary join in on the conversation but it seemed like he had warmed up to Professor Starling just a little by at least acknowledging her questions and giving short answers. She sent an owl to Professor Starling's room asking to join her for tea. A few minuets later there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in." Scarlet entered the office. She liked being in here, there were so many cool things to look at and touch. The pictures on the wall were more than willing to help her out with them and tell her what they were and what they did. There was one portrait in particular that was very nice indeed. If she remembered correctly his name was Albus and was Headmaster before Professor McGonagall. He was the one to share a little wink with her on her first visit. She was like a kid in a toy store in her office. "Please sit." The Headmistress told her. There was a small table set up in her office with big comfy chairs. There were cookies and such set up for them.

"So, is there any real reason for this visit or is it just tea?" Scarlet could tell that she had an alterative motive for this meeting.

"No, just conversation. See how you were doing, if you were adjusting well."

"As well as can be expected I suppose. I want to thank you again for getting me those things that run on electric to work for me. I love having my radio back."

"You are quite welcome. So you are making friends and such I see too. That's always good."

"Yea, friends are nice to have. Everyone here has been nothing but nice to me since I've been here. I was afraid I would be set as an outcast since I was non-magical but even the students have warmed up to me."

"That's great. I am glad to see that you are adjusting well." Minerva said trying to think of a good way to bring up Severus with out seeming obvious. She felt a little protective of him since he has been back at Hogwarts. It was like Scarlet could tell what she was thinking. She knew really why she had been asked up here. It's not like he had many friends here at the castle.

"Oh, yes. Even Severus has been very nice to me. He really is a good man." She said, she couldn't help but smile when she said his name. They had become very good friend in the past couple weeks. In the privacy of her room he was much more open to conversation. She still didn't know much about his past; she was curious but felt like he really didn't want her to push it.

"Yes, he is. Since you brought him up, what is going between you two? I always see you together."

"Well, we are good friends. He likes having someone to talk to, as do I."

"That's good. Do you see this going somewhere?" She was a little shocked by this question. Scarlet felt like she was meeting his mom for the first time 'what are your intentions with my son?' is what she felt like she was really asking.

"Well, I don't know. We are just friends. Only time will tell I guess." The real answer was she hoped just a little that it was going to go somewhere. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to be in a relationship at this point, but slowly her heart was winning over her mind. He seemed fragile and like he was still in a lot of pain. She knew how he felt, but she felt like he would want that too.

"Severus is a very reserved man, kind of hard to get to know. He can come off as uncaring sometimes, but he means well. You are really the first person I have seen that he actually responds to, and I mean that in a literal sense too. Most of the time if he doesn't feel like being social he will just ignore people's questions when they are asked. A bit annoying really. Well, I just wanted to let you know that there is no policy about teachers dating."

Her mouth gaped open. "Oh, well thanks I guess. That's good to know." She blushed so hard that she thought her face was going to burn off. "I really must be going now. I have a lot of papers to grade. Thank you for the tea." She ran out of the room as fast as her heels would take her.

"Well, that was awkward." She thought as she headed back to her room.

"Really Minerva, I think you scared her." Albus told her. "Was there any need to be quite that frank?"

"I just wanted to let her know, it's always good to know these things." She said with a smile.


	5. Rain, Rain

Chapter Five – Rain, Rain

She got back to her room in no time flat because she practically ran back. That was very embarrassing. So apparently she had permission to date Severus if she wanted. That was good to know but not what she expected from the conversation. She knew she was going to ask about her about Severus but she had no idea that she would be condoning a relationship. There was a knock at the door. She completely forgot that Severus was going to come over tonight. She decided that it was better that she not tell him about the conversation she just had. If he didn't want anything like that, it was just make it awkward. They had such a good friendship so far that she decided to not make things harder on her self by getting her hopes up. Still blushing she answered the door.

"Hey, come in."

"Are you ok?" he asked a little concerned, her face looked like it was on fire.

"Yea, everything is fine, I just ran back from McGonagall's office." She said, hoping it would cover up for her.

"Ah. I see. I brought the firewiskey. Are you sure you want to try this stuff? It's strong."

"Aw, hell yea. I'm always up for a challenge." She set out two glasses for them and he poured them each glass. They sat on the couch and began to talk. She took a sip from her glass. Surprisingly it was quite good. Like nothing she had ever had before. Before she knew it she had finished the glass and was working on her second one. Severus was too. Before they knew it they were both feeling quite good. She decided that they would stay up all night, get drunk and play board games.

"It will be just like college! Well, for me I guess, but I was playing these games with my roommates and not you Severus." She said smiling. She couldn't get the conversation with Minerva out of her mind. She secretly hoped that he did want more than a friendship with her, but she would have to wait till he was ready. She surly wasn't going to make the first move. They played games he had never played before, games like Sorry!, Clue, Life and her personal favorite Rack-O. It was weird not playing games with magic, but he was having a wonderful time. They were drinking, laughing and playing well in to the night.

He had finally given up on the fact that she was a muggle and decided to enjoy himself with her. It bothered him a little that she knew nothing of his past and the atrocities that he committed. She had opened up to him, told him about herself and her past. He felt like he was lying to her by telling her nothing, that he was a fraud. He knew that she could tell he was holding back, that things bothered him. He had to admit that he used to feel empty and hollow, but she filled him with life somehow. He felt like a real person around her. Sometimes he felt stupid for putting so much stock in to one person. He thought that he was setting him self up for failure, for disappointment. Then he looked in to her eyes and knew that was exactly how she was feeling. Her perfect, beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. His heart was slowly winning the argument.

---------------

Oh, the night had been a blast. They drank that whole bottle of firewhisky by themselves. They laughed, they played and she was pretty sure they danced. When her eyes popped open, she was expecting a headache and the room to be spinning, instead she found an arm draped across her torso and someone snoring lightly next to her. Her first thought was "Oh shit." She threw the covers off and found herself fully dressed in the clothes from the night before. Severus even still had his shoes on. She was relieved that nothing stupid had happened. That was not how she wanted things to be. She slipped out of bed. She was very surprised at how good she felt for getting as drunk as they did, but it was defiantly time for a bathroom break.

When she emerged from the bathroom Severus was still asleep so she decided not to wake him. She sat on the couch to read a book, she couldn't help but glance over at him while he was sleeping. He was so cute when he slept, he looked so peaceful, and no scowl he normally wore outside of her room on his face.

After about an hour he began to stir. He sat up in bed blinking the sleep away looking very confused. He obviously knew he was not in his own room.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Scarlet chirped at him.

"Mmmmm." Was his half asleep response back. He realized that he had fallen asleep in Scarlet's room. He remembered crawling in to bed at some point, but he thought it was his own. He thought his dreams of cuddling were just that, dreams, but they were real and that was even better. "I'm sorry for being an imposition. I hope I didn't keep you from your own bed."

"Oh, no. Not at all. I passed out about the same time you did. I didn't even notice you where there until I woke up and had an arm across me." She blushed as she told him.

"Well I will make it up to you by getting the breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan to me." With that he slipped out of her bed and put his feet on the floor. He realized that he still had his shoes on and couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She looked up from her book and noticed why he was laughing. His laugh matched his voice. Beautiful and deep, she wanted it to last forever. "Yea, we had a crazy night huh?" she asked.

"We certainly did. I honestly can remember having so much fun….." he was going to continue his praise when he was interrupted by a tapping on her window. A striking onyx owl was there waiting for some one to open it. She rose from the couch and opened the window for the bird. It swooped in and landed on a small table with a package tied to it's leg.

"It's from my parents. I can't believe I forgot. Who forgets its their own birthday." She laughed. She opened the package. It was her favorite peppermint candies and a gift card to her favorite store. She quickly read the card and then put it on her mantle.

"Its your birthday today?" He asked.

"Yup, another year older. How fun." She told him dully. His mind was racing. This was the perfect excuse. He had been thinking about asking her all night. "What if she said no, she is going to say no. We are just friends. That's how it works, she likes me as a friend" he thought. He actually liked her. He would consider her a friend, and that is more than he could say about anyone. He felt things when he was with her that he had not felt in years. She was meaning more and more to him everyday. Normally he would never ask her this, but it was her birthday. That's what friends do for birthdays. Just when he was sure that he was to chicken to do it they were slipping from his mouth, it was like his tongue was coved with soap and there was no stopping it.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight? You know, for your birthday." To late, he said it. All he could do now was hope he didn't ruin the evening with his stupidity. He was sure that she was going to say no, it was going to be the most embarrassing thing ever. "Oh right, let's ask out the hot new teacher so that she can turn you down, good one Severus." He thought. "Way to make it awkward with a person who is actually willing to be your friend." He put his face in a hand waiting for the let down.

Before he could think another thought she blurted out "Sure!" With a little more enthusiasm than she meant to. He stopped mid-thought and turned to look at her. He couldn't help but notice that she looked as excited as he felt. Her brain was spinning in circles. Was she really ready for this? Then she thought about her conversation with Minerva, maybe she was trying to tell her something. Maybe Severus had talked to her about it. That put her mind at ease, but her heart was still pounding.

---------------

Later that day he was pacing his bed chambers trying to think of a good way to get out of this date. He wondered why he even made it at all. Who did he think he was, trying to go on a date? Maybe she wouldn't consider it a date. Maybe it was just a dinner between friends, just a birthday gift. In the back of his mind though he knew that he really did want to go, this was just his nerves talking.

"Forget it, I can do this. It's just dinner. I've had dinner with a woman before." He said to himself.

The truth was, he had dinner with women before, but never anyone quite like this. He actually liked her. She was beautiful yes, but it was so much more than that. She reminded him that he had feelings, which brought out more feelings that he forgot he had. He was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt.

"Why am I acting this way? I am a grown man." He kept reminding himself.

-----------------

She was running around like a crazy person. Sybill sat on the couch watching her run back and forth between the closet and the bathroom.

"I have NOTHING to wear!" Scarlet whined.

"Why don't you wear something black dear, he likes black. Actually the thought of Professor Snape going on a date is really quite odd. I really didn't think that man had feelings to be honest."

"Sybill, you are not helping. I don't want to wear black, that's just no fun. Oh, what about this one?" It was a bright blue cocktail dress with a sliver sash around the waist.

"That one is nice. But what about the first one you tried on? I like that one the best."

It was nearing 7 pm, which was when he was due. Sybill had left a few minutes before. She wished her good luck, and told her she wanted to hear all about it during Sunday morning breakfast. She began her makeup and hair which was easy to do. She decided to wear it down. Finally with only minuets to spare she decided on a dress to wear. It was a deep red with a black lace over-lay. Funny enough, it was the first one she tried on. It was strap-less and had a full skirt that fell at her knees. She paired it with a black cashmere cardigan and some red peep-toe heels.

"Oh, I am damn good." She thought as she looked in the mirror. There was a knock at the door, her heart leapt. She ran to answer it and about bit the dust when she slipped on her rug. Laughing she opened the door.

"I am damn glad you were not here to see that." She said laughing.

He was wearing black of course. It was something a little fancier than he wore to class. It had a high collar and more buttons than she had ever seen. He looked quite handsome actually, very refined. He looked in to her beautiful blue eyes, it was like they glittered. At that moment he had an odd sensation, like something was fluttering around in his stomach. He couldn't look away.

"You look beautiful." He said simply.

She noticed that his eyes had not left hers when he said that. Blushing profusely she couldn't help but look away.

"Shall we then" she asked.

He held out his arm for her. She thought this was very sweet. Still blushing she took his arm and they headed off down the hall way.

-------------

It was still quite early in the evening and the student's curfew was not for a few hours. She didn't think about there being students out when they left. They made their way to the front doors of the castle. Students stared and whispered among themselves. He wondered if he should move away, not be arm in arm with her. It was like she could feel him questioning. She gave his arm a bit of a squeeze and moved in closer to him.

"They are just children, don't think any thing of it. If they say anything just remind them that we can still give them detention."

A inking of a smile spread across his face. He liked her thinking.

"If that's what it takes to get you to smile maybe we should threaten the students more often. What do you think of hard labor?" she giggled as she said this. He gave a short laugh and he gave an inconspicuous glance over at her. She really did look quite lovely tonight. She made him feel light hearted, like he wanted to laugh and run around, play like a child when he saw her. He could feel something in him that he had not felt in a long time. Happiness.

-----------------

She hadn't thought about where they were going or what they were going to do. She was just happy that he asked. It had been a long time since she had done anything for her birthday. There for a while it had bad memories attached to it. It was the day he had proposed to her, but this is her new life she told herself, that doesn't matter anymore. Where do these magic folk go on dates? Oh, wait. Should she be considering this a date? "Eh, why not." She thought to herself. They walked and walked to the edge of the grounds toward the gate.

"Once we get to the outside gate we can apparate over to Diagon Alley." He told her.

"Wait, we are going to what? Be gentle on me. I know nothing about this magic stuff." She replied sounding kind of worried.

"How to explain appration? Well simply you disappear from one place and appear in another."

"You what?" she said disbelieving. "You can actually do that? Man! I wish I could do magic!"

She sounded just like a little kid. He could remember his excitement when he found out that one day he would be able to use magic. He gave a slight chuckle at her enthusiasm. He couldn't remember a time when someone made him genuinely laugh. Just as they reached the outside of the gate he could tell she was growing more excited.

"Ok, don't be nervous. Hold on tight to me. Close your eyes if you wish. You may be a little dizzy when we get there. You'll get used to the feeling."

"I like this already." She thought with a smirk "No, bad Scarlet. Bad thoughts." She scolded herself. She put her arms around him. He was a bit more substantial than he looked. She thought he would be boney, but from what she could tell he was more muscle that she thought. Before she knew it there was this odd sensation all around her. Pressure from all directions, her ears hurt like she was on a plane. With a crack they landed, she tried to steady herself but almost fell over. Severus caught her just in time. They stood like that for a moment looking into each others eyes. She thought for a second he was going to kiss her right then and there. There was a noise from behind them, this brought them out of their 'moment' they were having. Honestly she was a little disappointed. Damn her heart.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked sheepishly. He had been seriously thinking about kissing her at that moment, but thought the better of it.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." She replied. "So where exactly are we?"

"We are in Diagon Alley. This is where a lot of wizards and witches come. Muggles don't know about this place."

"Oh. Well…..where to now?"

He took her hand and they began to walk. Instantly she began to blush. She felt like a school girl again. She forgot how much holding hands with someone could do to you. His hands were strong and warm. They felt glorious in hers. He realized how easy it was to be him self with her. Just holding someone's hand in the past was a feet in itself, now it was natural and comforting. Deep down inside he really was a romantic.

She felt very out of place here. Every one was wearing cloaks and all sorts of robes and such. Her in her heels and dress, she stood out while gaining a few odd looks.

"So why are we being stared at. You're not some sort of killer or anything, are you?"

"No." he replied sharply. He didn't mean to be rude, but that brought back to many painful memories that were still fresh in his mind. It may have been a few years now, but it will take a lot of healing on his part before he is ready to let go. She was doing more to him that he realized. When he asked her out, he didn't even think about being out in public, with other people. He was just thinking of her at the time.

"Ok then." She said a little more sarcastically than she meant to and let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just hungry." He lied and hung his head. He felt like he was ruining the evening already.

"You get cranky when you are hungry too? You should see me, I could scare even the devil himself when I am cranky." She laughed. Already, that laugh made everything better. He decided not to ruin this evening with being his normal moody self. He took her hand in his again and gave it a little squeeze.

They stopped at a small restaurant just off the main road called The Midnight Star. He had never been there, but had seen it in passing. It was very quaint and romantic. There weren't very many people there. The hostess showed them to a table in the back of the restaurant. She gave Scarlet an add look as she was leaving, she briefly considered saying something to her but that thought vanished quickly when she saw the table. It had an ambiance all to its self. The table set made just for two. There was a candle stick in the middle of the table that seemed to be floating by its self. The ceiling was the most extraordinary thing. It looked like the night sky, it was dark with bright twinkling stars. The Great Hall had a ceiling like this, but she had never been so close to it, it was really like they were outside. He pulled out her chair for her.

"Well thank you Mister Snape." She smiled at him.

"You are very welcome." And he smiled back. This was a genuine smile, not forced and it was beautiful. It made him look so much more human like deep down he could love.

Conversation came easily. They were relaxed and comfortable. The woman came to take their order and they nearly didn't see her come to the table. They were much too busy conversing. They ordered their dinner and a nice bottle of wine.

"So did Professor McGonagall put you up to this? I mean I know it's my birthday and all which makes a good excuse." Scarlet asked nibbling on some bread.

"Up to what exactly?"

"This date. I mean I know she said it was alright but I didn't think you would actually ask me so soon. I was pleasantly surprised when you did." She could tell by the look on his face that he had not spoken to Minerva about this, and that might have been the wrong question to ask.

"What exactly do you mean she said this was alright?" he said in a cold tone. It scared her a bit. She decided that it would be best if she just told the truth and told him all about the meeting with Minerva. He did not look happy at all to hear this news.

"Clam down Severus. It's not like it's really a bad thing, right? If you think that is the reason I came with you tonight you are sorely mistaken. I came for the food." She gave him her biggest, cheesiest smile. The scowl on his face slowly melted away. He relaxed a little and even gave a little chuckle.

"Wipe that horrendous grin off your face. It takes away from your beauty."

She blushed profusely at his comment and couldn't help but look away. She really liked hearing that from him. She really liked being here with him. Damnit all to hell, she really liked him, as more than just a friend.

They sat and talked all though the rest of dinner. Before they knew it they were working on their second bottle of wine and it was after 11.

"Maybe we should start heading back. It is starting to get late." Severus suggested.

"What fun are you? It's not like we have a curfew." He could tell that she was enjoying her wine. Her cheeks were flushed and she had taken off her sweater a while ago.

"Well, I think they may want to close up." He said smiling at her. She looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. He had the most beautiful smile. She didn't care what the other

people said about him he seemed warm and inviting, a pure gentleman.

"Oh, you're probably right." She replied dreamily. They both stood up to leave. She realized all that wine was not a good idea. It made her laugh a bit to herself. "Let's hope I don't embarrass myself." She thought.

They walked all around Diagon Alley looking in to the windows of the different shops. As they walked she took his hand in hers. He had never felt such wonderful feeling in the whole world. Real affection. She wasn't holding his hand cause she had to, it was because she wanted to. He enjoyed having her delicate hand in his. He was actually enjoying himself. He had not felt the need to scowl all day. She had an affect on him that no one else had. She was intoxicating; he wanted to drink her up. There was a breeze and he could smell the peppermint on her. He closed his eyes to savor the smell. Just then, his mind had caught up with his heart.

She had never seen so many weird things in her life. The broomsticks excited her the most. She loved the thought of being able to fly.

"You have to tell me. What is it like to fly? Oh, it has to be so much fun, so freeing!"

"I'm not much of a flyer. It was never one of my favorite things to do."

"Are you serious? I would never come down. I wish I could fly." She spread her arms a spun around in circles, just as she did it began to rain.

"Come on, we should be getting back." With that he took her hand and pulled her close to him. They were face to face, she loved having his arms wrapped around her, though she would never admit that out loud. She knew what was coming and she closed her eyes. 

When she opened her eyes again they were just outside the gates to Hogwarts. They stood there a moment just inches apart looking in to each others eyes. He put a piece of her hair behind her ear. His fingers gently brushed her cheek and he let his hand linger. His eyes were so dark they were black, but they were bright like if you looked hard enough you could find a full moon in them. She could see so much in his eyes. So much pain and sadness. So much wanting and need. The rain finally caught up with them. It started to pour. He took her hand started to run back toward the castle. She stopped him. She took off her shoes and said,

"Play in the rain with me Severus." She had a playful look in her eye. She opened her arms once more, just as she had in Diagon Alley and began to twirl. She threw her head back and let the rain fall in to her mouth. He stood there a moment watching her, envying her for loving life so much. She could find joy in the simple things. She didn't care what others thought of her.

"Why aren't you playing?"

"It's cold, we should go in."

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud." She took his hands in her and she began to spin with him. They twirled until they were dizzy. Laughing they let go of each others hands and almost fell. She started jumping in puddles, splashing mud and water all over herself. He never realized there could be so much happiness in the simple things in life.

"You are going to ruin your dress if you keep doing that." He told her

"So, what? It can be washed, mud comes out." With that she jumped in to a large puddle next to him and got mud all over both of them. He stared with disbelief at her. She could do nothing but laugh at the look on his face. She just laughed and laughed. She wasn't laughing at him, but there was nothing he could do but start to laugh too. He jumped in to the puddle with her and added to the mud already covering her legs. There was a big flash of light and a great rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Well, I think that is our cue to head back in." She could barely get the words out cause she was still laughing. He looked like a little kid, with a big grin on his face and mud everywhere.

"I think you are right." He took her hand and they ran back to the castle. Just as they stepped back inside Professor McGonagall was walking past the doors, most likely doing rounds of the castle. She gawked at them in disbelief. Scarlet could do nothing but giggle. "Hi!" she said brightly. Severus looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Scarlet laughed again and took his hand; they ran back towards her room. Minerva stood there watching them run down the halls like a couple of teenagers. "Finally" she muttered under her breath.

Once safely back in her room she took a deep breath and sighed. "This has to be the best birthday I have ever had! Thank you Severus." She kissed him on the cheek. She paused for a second. She couldn't believe she just did that. So much for not making the first move, wait, he was the one that crawled in to bed with her that night. She'll take that excuse. He stood there stunned for a second. She ran toward the bathroom so that he wouldn't see her face glowing and called over her shoulder "I'm going to change really quick I'll be right back." He said a quick cleaning spell to clear away all the mud and then made steam come from his wand to dry his clothes. He thought, "Hey, why not" and did a quick breath cleaning spell also just in case. After about 10 minuets she came out of the bathroom in pajamas and her hair twisted in to a bun and secured with chopsticks. She was a simple kind of girl. Her pajamas consisted of pj pants with cherries all over them and a t shirt from college.

"What? How did you do that? You are all clean, and dry." She grabbed his arm to feel. "Man, the more I see the more I want to do magic. That's just cool." She grabbed his arm again.

They sat together and chatted some more. She pulled her knees to her chest and shivered a bit. He pulled out his wand and conjured a blanket for her and laid it over her lap. She let a long yawn and coughed a little. Her eyes had been hanging lower and lower. He could tell she had drifted off to sleep.

"Well I believe that I will be going Scarlet. It has been a great evening." He whispered in her ear, and returned her kiss from earlier. He tucked the blanket in a little more. He snuck towards the door as quietly as possible. She stirred a little and he was afraid he had woken her. He quickly realized that she was dreaming. She giggled in her sleep.

"That was funny Severus." She murmured slightly. He was floored. "She's dreaming about me?" He thought incredulously. He wanted to know so badly what the dream was about. He considered using legilimens on her just to see. If this had been a few years ago he would not even had to consider it, but he thought that it would be to invasive. He cared about her. "What has this woman done to me?" He thought as he slipped from the room.


	6. Did you just

Chapter Six – Did you just……?

"Sybill, you should have seen it! We were having so much fun just playing in the rain. He really is a nice man you know. We never ran out of things to talk about." She was rambling on about the date to Professor Trelawney in the north tower over croissants and orange juice. She was very excited about what had happened but was feeling a little under the weather. She let out a great big sneeze.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time dear."

"You have no idea!" Scarlet sounded very stuffy, she stopped and could tell that Sybill was maybe not paying full attention to what she was saying. "And then we flew to the moon and drank tea with aliens" She said just to see.

"Oh, that sounds great." Was her response.

Scarlet poked her with a finger. "Sybill, what's wrong? I don't think you heard a word I said."

"Oh well, it's nothing dear. It's nothing to worry about." She sounded like someone ran her cat over.

"I can tell that something is wrong, we're friends. Tell me what's up."

"I was doing a little gazing in my crystal ball last night and I just saw some things, that's all."

"What do you mean things? Like someone is going to loose their favorite earring or we are all going to die kind of things." She asked trying not to sound sarcastic, but it was just so damn hard.

"It was about Professor DeLis. He was embraced with some woman, they were dancing under the stars, and it was not with me."

"The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? Yea, he is a hottie. But who says it wasn't you. Maybe it was you, how your minds eye see you. The New Year's Ball is coming up too you know." Scarlet was totally making up the stuff about the minds eye, but anything to help a friend.

"Maybe you are right dear, maybe I'll consult the stars about it later." She sounded just a little better.

"There ya go! I'm telling you, he has his eyes on you. You never know, maybe he just hasn't had the courage to ask you out yet." The truth was he had been asking about her, and in a good way. Especially since their makeover session. She was even wearing better clothes. She had a great little body under all those shawls. She wasn't so sure she wanted to tell Sybill about this, it felt like she was interfering. She gave a glowing report though.

Sybill was glad that she got that out of the way. They talked more about Scarlet's date with Severus and while they did Sybill realized that they meant more to each other then either one was willing to let on, not even her inner eye had to tell her that.

------------------------

Scarlet when back to her room later that day still not feeling so well. She decided to lie down and take a nap. She tossed and turned in her bed not being able to fall asleep. As the day wore on she began to feel worse and worse. She started to get worried when her fever was about unbearable. She was sweating but freezing all at the same time, her skin felt like it was on fire. She thought maybe it would be a good idea to take a cool bath to help the fever break. She sat up a felt really dizzy, she waited for it to pass and tried to get out of bed. When she stood her legs collapsed below her. She fell to the hard stone floor with a sickening thud. A little blood trickled from her temple. Just then a house elf appeared to pick up the laundry as usual. He looked at her and knew something was wrong.

A split second later and frightened house elf appeared in the Headmistresses office.

"Can I help you Dobby?" Minerva could tell that there was something wrong.

"Oh yes!" He squeaked, "The new muggle miss, Dobby was finding her on the floor miss. He was not knowing what to do. She does not look well."

"Where was she?" she asked quickly.

"In her quarters miss." He told her.

"Fetch Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey tell them to meet me there." She told him as she was running from her office.

Severus had beaten them both to her room. When he reached the door it was locked. He spat a quick charm and burst in to her room. He looked around wildly for her and saw her lying on the floor by her bed. He ran over and scooped her from the floor and put her in the bed. Just as he was laying her down Minerva and Poppy were rushing in to the room.

"What's wrong with her Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know, she is burning up. It looks like she hit her head on the floor too." It took all he could to keep his voice from cracking. He was beyond worried about her.

"Let me in there, yes she had a very high fever." Poppy was waving her wand all over casting all sorts of diagnosis charms. "I think she also has a concussion. Severus, go get what you have."

Severus ran from the room toward the dungeon. Thoughts were wildly spinning in his head. He promised himself that he would open up to her more, tell her how he really felt. He made to his private store room in no time flat. He brought back with him all that he thought that they would need and extras just incase so that he wouldn't have to leave her again. By the time he made it back to the room they had put her in a tub of cool water to help break the fever. Poppy took the vile that held the potion for concussion and gave it to her. Her eyes started to flutter and she opened them to find Minerva and Poppy standing over her looking worried. She smiled at them to let them know she would be all right. Her eyes searched out for Severus, she found him standing in the corner looking very worried, but at the same time relieved for her to be awake.

"So, how's it going? Oo, thanks for leaving my clothes on, that could have potentially been embarrassing." Scarlet joked to relieve the tension of the room. "While the water feels wonderful I think I am ready to get out now." She went to stand up and felt dizzy again. She had to sit back down in the tub.

"Let's get her into bed." Poppy told everyone. They helped her out of the tub and Severus went to get her dry clothes. He left the room so that she could change in to dry clothes. The ladies stayed just in case she was to dizzy to stand. They moved her to the bed.

"I'm feeling better, really I am. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I think I need my rest now." She kept insisting.

Madam Pomfrey did a little more diagnosing with her wand. "Her fever has gone down and her concussion seems to be better. She does need her rest so let's leave her be."

She and Minerva made there way to the door. Severus said he was going to give her some dreamless sleep so he lingered behind. Minerva met his eye and gave him a little smirk. He simply ignored her and looked away.

"Come on Poppy, we will have a cup of tea." Minerva told her walking out the door. He waited until they were out the door and safely down the hall.

He wanted to say so much to her. He thought about the promise he made to himself not but thirty minuets ago. But all that came out of his mouth was "I'm glad you are feeling better."

She could sense that was not what he wanted to say but decided to let it go. "Yea, that's what I get for playing in the rain in November I guess." She smiled at him. He told her about the dreamless sleep and what it would do for her. She put the vile to her mouth and then out it back down with out drinking it. He looked at her quizzically for a second.

"Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" She asked him in a small voice. She couldn't meet his gaze. He sat on the edge of her bed and lifted her chin to look in to her eyes. "Of course I will." He told her.

He stayed on the edge of her bed till she fell asleep which only took minutes. In stead of leaving though he stayed for about an hour, watching her sleep. In his mind he went over all the things that he wanted to say to her. Even though he believed it, he didn't feel like he deserved it so decided to just let go of any feelings he may have for her.

------------

The days had become shorter and much colder. Scarlet was not a big fan of cold weather. She was used to the beach, where if was even cold enough to snow they would cancel school. The castle was drafty and not very warm. She was always bundled up it thermal shirts and pants with many layers on top. Not an attractive look, but she wasn't going for attractive, she was going for the no frost bite look. When she told Severus this he couldn't help but laugh. She loved to make him laugh and tried to do it as much as possible. She knew he would never do such things in public, but she would get him one day. It had become her new goal in life.

Scarlet was in the green houses with Professor Sprout.

"How many times do I have to say it, he is not my boyfriend. Geezz people, drop it already. Am I not allowed to have friends?"

"Not like that, do you realize he said 'hello' to me the other day? He acknowledged my existence first, with out me having to say anything to him. What ever you are doing to him, keep doing it. Maybe then one day he will be human." Retorted Professor Sprout.

"First of all he is human, second I don't think he treats me any differently than he does the rest of the staff because we are just friends, thirdly give me my asparagus woman and leave me alone." She snatched her greens from her and started to walk away. Professor Spout looked taken aback but just as she was thinking her feelings may have been hurt Scarlet turned back around and stuck her tong out at her and began to laugh. Scarlet had noticed a change in Severus since she had been sick. He was much more protective of her. He freaked out about every little thing. She had so much that she wished she could say to him. So much that she wished he would say to her. Like how much she appreciated him and how much she liked having him in her life. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't sure why.

Scarlet started her trek back to the castle though the blistering cold. The whole time she was cursing the snow with words she wasn't even sure existed. She was beginning to hate life and all forms of wind at that moment when she saw his dark figure standing in the snow, almost waiting for her. When she got to Severus she realized that he was waiting for her, with a blanket no less. He had been worried about her since the little episode with the rain. Ok, he was very worried about her and had become protective of her since then. She was a great friend and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny anything he felt for her.

"What is this? Are you worried about me or something?" she asked.

"If that's what you want to call it but I just couldn't let you freeze, who would I get drunk with tonight?"

"Is that all I am good for? A drinking buddy? Oh, my lungs are burning!" Her delicate hands resting upon her chest.

"What? Are you ok? Do you think someone did this to you?" he fired quite quickly

"Do this to me? What? Oh, no silly. I have a bit of asthma, and the cold air hurts my lungs. Something I have had since I was little."

"Did you just call me silly?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. She could swear that even with the wind she saw him blush slightly.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. Want to make something of it?" She scooped a bit of snow off the edge of the fountain and playfully tossed it at him.

"Oh you don't want to start with me woman!" and he threw some snow at her. She began to run towards the castle, throwing poorly made snow balls over her should at him. He ran after her. He caught up with her when she was almost to the door. He went to grab for her when she slipped and fell in the snow. He tried to skid to a stop so he didn't run her over in the process but couldn't help but fall too. She was laughing so hard that he fell too that she didn't feel the pain. He looked very disgruntled with his ruffled hair in the snow, he almost began to laugh too when he saw a small pool of blood in the snow.

"You're hurt, we have to get you to the hospital wing. It could be something serious. Do you feel dizzy, did you hit your head?" Before she knew it he had whisked her off the ground and was heading toward Madam Pomfrey. He was much stronger than he looked; he had no problem carrying her up the stairs. She liked this, being in his arms.

"Whoa, whoa! Severus, it's alright. It's not a big deal." He wasn't listening to her, he had a look of pure determination and serious worry on his face. "Severus!" she shouted, but he continued to bound up the stairs. He was nearly to her door when she decided on something rash to get his attention. Starting from jaw line and moving up to the temple, she licked his face. That got his attention, he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned his face to her.

"Did you just lick me?" He asked her with a shocked look.

"Yes I did, and might I say not bad, not bad. Could use a little salt but, kind of tasted like chicken." She tried her best to keep a straight face and it was hard. She thought for a second that he was going to drop her on her ass. Instead he put her down on her feet. He stood there shocked for a moment more. Finally,

"Why did you lick me?"

"You were in some sort of trance. I'm fine Severus, I think there may have seen a sharp rock under the snow. I just cut my hand a little." She showed him the shallow cut. He looked from the cut to her face, back to the cut back to her face.

"But you licked me." There was silence for a few seconds, but she could do nothing but start to laugh, it was a deep uncontrollable made you gasp for air laugh. She stood there for a good five minuets laughing, tears where rolling down her face. He stood there in silence, watching her laugh realizing that he really was at a loss for words. He began to laugh, softly at first then harder and harder. Realizing just how funny it really was. Madam Pomfrey came to her door wondering what the commotion was. When she peeked out and saw Severus and Scarlet standing there laughing hysterically, she was shocked herself. She had never seen Severus show any form of happy emotion, let alone laugh.

Finally both of them caught their breath and stood there looking at each other.

"I'm glad that most of the students are home for Christmas at this point, could you imagine if they had seen that little spectacle?" Scarlet asked still laughing a bit.

"Yes, well have it being witnessed by Madam Pomfrey was bad enough." He replied dully.

Suddenly Scarlet burst out with a joyful squeal. "HA! I got you to do it!! You laughed in public and people saw it! I told you I would get you!" She started in with her little victory dance. He stared at her for a second wondering why he of all people was so lucky to have her as friend. Then he shook his head in mock disapproval and began to walk away.

"Wait, where ya' going Sev? Did I embarrass you? Don't you want to be my friend any more!?" She yelled after him and began to follow. He couldn't help but give a small smile at her silliness. He's never been silly with any one before and could tell she was having as much fun as he was. It was nice to be able to feel human again. To not have to worry about what people thought or even having to put on some face. With Scarlet he could be himself. That was more than he could have asked for from anyone. He knew sooner or later he would have to open up to her. She would find out about his past, he hoped with everything that she would not hate him or think less of him. He had made many mistakes in his life and he hoped they would not change how she felt about him. He cared more about her than he had or probably will about anyone in his life.

"One step at a time." He thought. They were walking together toward the dungeon when she put her hand in his. They walked hand in hand toward his room. She had never been there before; honestly she never really thought much of it till now. She just figured they were going there now because it was because it was closer than her room, but then she thought about it, no it wasn't. Going to the dungeon was way out of the way.

"So why are we headed this way? My room is closer." She asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked her mockingly. She then realized this was his way of opening up. She was going to see his private sanctuary. No one ever really went to his room; no one was ever invited to his room as a matter of fact. She was kind of excited, she of course pictured his room and for some reason the décor involved black. She laughed to herself, thinking of everything in black just like him. She thought about making a reference to Johnny Cash but she wasn't sure if he would get it. When they got to his room he asked her to wait out side the door so he could pick up really quick.

"Oh, hiding all the evidence are you? Or don't want me to see the underwear lying around everywhere? " She asked playfully.

"I will not even dignify that with an answer." He said coolly. Very quickly he opened the door peeked inside murmured some words and then opened the door for her to enter.

"Thank you kind sir." She smiled brightly at him as she entered. The set up was the same as hers, bed, sitting area, desk, and a fireplace. The mood was totally different though. It looked lived in, there were piles of books and papers lying around, there were over flowing book shelves everywhere. She was very close when she pictured his décor. There was a lot of black but with dark greens, like a deep emerald tone here and there. They sat on the couch together getting warm from the romp in the snow. They sat and chatted like normal, but there was something different about him. He looked like there was something he wanted to say so badly but didn't have the words to say it. She thought about questioning him but thought the better of it. He would open up when he was ready.

What she didn't realize was that he was ready. He went to the kitchen and made them some warm tea. By this time he knew how she liked hers and brought it to her. He was thinking how he wanted to do this. He decided just to let it come up naturally. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Tell me more about your family. What are they like?"

She wasn't quite expecting that question. Not very often did he bring up personal matters. "Well my brother and I are a lot alike. We both have a good sense of humor. I've once decided that we were twins born four years apart. I don't get to see him very often. We lived pretty far from each other and didn't get to hang out much. He's cool though."

"What was your childhood like?" He asked, wondering if he was being too obvious. She then realized what he was getting at. He was ready to talk about himself. To finally open up to her. She wasn't going to press it, but let him go at his speed.

"Well, it was a happy childhood. The usual stuff though, my brother and I fought when we were little, I fought with my parents. All that good stuff. My dad was in the military and was gone a lot when I was little….." She went on for a little bit about herself and her past. They had talked about her before, about her past. She wondered if she should ask the burning question and decided that she should. "So, what about you? What was growing up here like?"

He knew it was time. He told her the story of his childhood. As unhappy as it was. Of his mother being a witch and his father not being so nice to them. Of the unhappiness that he suffered through. He told her just a little of being at Hogwarts, but didn't want to go in to much detail. It was embarrassing for him, he could only imagine what kind of light he was painting himself in. He was hoping that she didn't feel sorry for him, which was the last thing that he wanted.

"I'll glad to see that it didn't break you. You grew up to be quite the gentleman and looker if I may say so." She smiled at him. He loved how she always knew the right things to say. She would crack a joke and everything was better. He decided that would be enough about him for now. He could only handle so much. Telling her this made him feel much better about their friendship or what ever else it may be in the future. Scarlet was glad that he opened up to her. Having such a rough childhood would make things rough on a person, but she could tell that there was more, much more that needed to be told in its own time. If it were possible though, she liked him even more. They began to talk of other things. Finally the conversation of the New Year's Ball came up.

"So, will you be attending the New Year's Ball?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"I was thinking about it, but eh, if I can find something better to do that's where I'll be."

"Oh, I see." He said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Did you want to go? You sound a bit disappointed."

"No, it's just that, I thought if you were going to go we could go together."

"I'll tell you what. Instead of going to the ball I want you to show up to my room at 7 pm in formal attire. Ask no questions, just do it." She told him, fairly forcefully.

"I wasn't going to ask, but ok. I'll be there." He could tell that she had a little something up her sleeve.

------------------------

Christmas time was pretty uneventful. They had planned on a nice dinner in Hogsmeade with the other staff members still in town for Christmas Eve. It was a little awkward for them when people asked questions about them. Apparently they had been the talk of the castle and everyone thought they were dating. They had to explain over and over that they were just friends, but it was almost like Severus was enjoying the attention. Everyone was being quite nice to him and bringing him in to the conversation. As they were walking back to the castle Severus confided in Scarlet that he had actually had fun tonight. It was different when people where nice to him.

When she woke up Christmas morning she found gifts for her on a small table in the center of the room. There were small things from all the teachers like candy and such and thing from her parents. Sybill had given her a beautiful scarf. When she put it on she realized that it was radiating heat. "Man, I love magic." She told herself. At the bottom of the pile was something wrapped in green paper. She took the card and read it.

"I know you like Edgar Allan Poe so I thought you would enjoy reading this too. Happy Christmas, Severus."

She tore off the paper, it was a book of H. P. Lovecraft's stories. She smiled to her self, sat by the fire and began to read. She had mentioned Edgar Allan Poe to him once, when they had their first conversation. She had just sent a card all it said was "The best is soon to come."


	7. Happy Birthday Mister Potions Master

Chapter 7 – Happy Birthday Mister Potions Master……

The new term had begun. The students were back at school and were back in the swing of things. The school had decided that on the Friday of the first week that there would be a ball. It was the New Year's ball. It was something fun for the students to do. There was a certain teacher that was just as excited to go as the students. On that Friday in the early afternoon, Sybill was banging on Scarlet's door. She was in a sheer state of panic. Scarlet came walking down the hall towards her room.

"Oh finally, I am so glad you are here! What am I going to do? I didn't know what to say, I just blurted yes and walked away. What was I thinking?" Sybill was rambling on and on.

"Hey! What in the hell are you talking about? Calm down one second and tell me the problem." She took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Professor DeLis asked me to the Ball and I said yes. Oh please tell me you are going, you are going to be there right?" She said wringing her hands together.

"No, but I don't exactly see the problem here. Didn't you want him to ask you?"

"Yes, but I have nothing to wear, and…." Scarlet cut her off.

"Stop right there, that's easy to fix, come in and we will figure this out." She led her into her room and sat her down. She went to the kitchen and brought her a glass of firewhiskey to calm her down. "Now, I am thinking something shorter because you've got some killer legs, and in blue cause that will go well with your hair." She walked over to her closet and pulled out her blue cocktail dress with the silver sash. "Here, try this one."

Sybill took the dress in to the bathroom and in a few minuets came out. She looked stunning it in. "Damn woman, look at that body. Who knew you looked like that under all those shawls!"

"Do you really think I look good?" She admired herself in the mirror, and then something dawned on her. "Wait, why are you not going to the ball? I thought for sure you and Severus would go together."

Scarlet blushed a little and told Sybill of her secret plans. "It sounds like you are trying to seduce him dear." Sybill told her.

"That is NOT what I am trying to do. I just thought it would be nice to do something for his birthday, that's all. He did something nice for mine. Now, back to you. I think you should wear your hair up." She smiled at her. Really she didn't know what her intentions for tonight where. She really liked him, there was no denying that.

-------------------------------------------------------

After dealing with Professor Trelawney's breakdown it was nearing 5:30. Scarlet had so much to do before Severus got there. She was rushing around trying to get everything done on time. As she was rushing back up stairs from the kitchens she caught a glimpse of the time, it was 6:50. She got to her room set everything up and got dressed. As she finished putting on her perfume there was a knock at the door.

"Exactly on time Mister Snape, let me show you to your table." She said in a fake waiter's voice. As he stepped in he realized what she had done. She moved the furniture around and had set up a small table in front of the fireplace, it was set for two. There were candles everywhere and a couple dozen roses. It was very romantic. Not quite what she was going for but that's how it ended up. She led him over to the table and had him sit down. She poured them both a glass of champagne then brought over some plates.

"What is this all about?" He asked her. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful tonight. She had on a dark green silk dress that fell to the floor. It had a deep V in the front with a brooch and was very low cut in the back. It was like something straight off a 40's movie star. Her hair was up in curls. She smelled faintly of peppermint. He had never been so enticed by anyone.

She sat with him at the table and held up her glass to him. "Happy birthday mister Potions Master!" She is in a sing-song voice, trying to sound like Marilyn Monroe. She didn't know if he would get the reference, but that was ok. It made sense to her.

"This is all for me? Just for my birthday?" He was sincerely surprised by the amount of thought that went into this. "How did you know it was my birthday anyway?"

"'Cause I am good like that, why shouldn't we do something special for your birthday? And it's not just your birthday. Remember the card for Christmas you got?" She glanced at him from across the table. She saw something in him that she had never seen before. She saw his heart. She knew at that moment that he felt special, that he felt worthwhile. At that moment Severus wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and to hold her, to make her feel as special as he felt, but he didn't. As much as she had done for him he still couldn't figure out why he just couldn't do what his heart told him to do. He couldn't help but feeling scared. That made everything so much harder, even after it all he was still scared of getting hurt. His heart was fragile, giving it to the wrong person could be devastating.

They had a wonderful dinner together. Talked and laughed as usual. When dinner was over she cleared the plates. "And now, it is time for dessert!" She told him and brought out a fancy cheesecake with 'Happy Birthday Severus' written in raspberry puree.

"Cheesecake is my favorite. How did you know?"

"I listen too you know." She told him with a smile. "Ok I can't stand it! Present time!"

"You didn't have to get my anything. All of this is more than enough" He told her. She made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Oh whatever! Birthdays mean birthday presents!" She brought out 3 boxes beautifully wrapped and handed them to him.

"You really went too far. I can't remember the last time I received a present of any kind, let alone three." He blushed a little.

"Oh trust me it's not that big of deal. Just open!" He began with the smallest first. It was a treasure trove of sweets, many from Hogsmeade as well as some muggle candies she thought he would like. She could tell that deep down he was a fan of candy. Oddly enough she had been right. He was surprised at how well she knew him without him even having to tell her. The second was a potions book. It was one in a series that he did not have. He was very excited about this book. When he opened it she saw his face light up. That made it all worth it, but she was very excited about the last one. He was very curious to see what it was. It was heavy and rattled when he moved it. He unwrapped the present to find a very elaborate muggle chess set. He loved to play wizard's chess and had expressed also liking muggle chess because it was more of a challenge. It was a beautiful chess set with a marble top and sterling silver and gold pieces. He stood up and took her in his arms. He hugged her tightly. It was an instant reaction. Not something that he planned, but he hoped that she could tell it was sincere. She couldn't help but take him in. He smelled wonderful. Not of cologne or anything like that. He had his own unique smell that she reveled in. It made her feel safe and like there was nothing better in the world. It was almost intoxicating.

"Thank you so much, for everything." He whispered into her neck. The feeling of his breath on her neck gave her a chill down her spine. A good one mind you, like he had ran his finger lightly down her back. She could tell that he was truly thankful for everything. She was so glad that he liked it all. They lingered in the hug before he finally pulled away. He looked in to her eyes and wanted to know so bad what she was thinking. He knew that she had a serious effect on him. He could have easily found out, but he would never betray her trust like that.

They sat playing chess and drinking champagne well into the night. It had been an interesting combination. She was not good at chess, well not good was an under statement. Plainly, she sucked. That was ok with Severus, he even let her win a game just to be nice. Plus with the added intoxication of their second bottle of the bubbly stuff, it was turning out to be more fun than either had in a while. The CD player had been playing in the back ground all night. A beautifully melodic tune came on. At that moment they looked at each other from across the chess board and he knew that this was it, this was the perfect moment. It was now or never, and he didn't think he could live if it was never.

He stood and bowed to her. She looked at him thoroughly confused from across their game. He held out his thin hand to her, she took it in hers and stood with him. It was much warmer than she expected and he had a manly grip. With one hand in hers and the other around her waist she soon realized what he was doing and they began to sway with the music. She moved in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He loved her smell. That faint smell of peppermint was driving him mad.

She couldn't help but laugh. He laughed a bit and they began to dance again. A little faster song came on and he spun her around like he was a ball room dancer. She was laughing and having the best time ever. He spun her around one more time and surprised her with a very low dip.

"You never cease to surprise Severus." She said to him while still in the dip. He smiled at her and replied "You have no idea." He leaned in closer to her. She was sure that he was going to kiss her. She wanted nothing more in the world than for him to do it. She gazed into his onyx eyes waiting for the moment when his pink, moist lips touched hers. He stared back in to her sparkling blue eyes. He could see the pleading in them; he knew exactly what she wanted. But it never came. Severus brought her out of the dip as quickly as he had brought her in to it. He was going to do it; he was going to kiss her. But his confidence faltered and his heart became heavy with his own cowardice. She knew then that she would have to make the first serious move. She would have to show him how she felt. She knew he felt the same way.

The rest of the night was a blast. It was the wee hours in the morning and they were sitting on the couch chatting. By 3 a.m. they were both getting tired.

"This has been the best birthday I have ever had Scarlet, and I would like to thank you for that." He took her hand in his a lightly brought it to his lips. They were soft and welcomed on her skin. He could smell the peppermint on her wrists. He considered many things at that moment like continuing the kisses up her arm or just to put his mouth on hers but could do nothing of the sort. He knew she wanted him to, but he stood and began to collect his things. His heart still telling him he was stupid for not doing it.

"You're very welcome. It was just as much fun for me as it was for you." She smiled at him. "Are you leaving so soon? It's only…oh, wow it's 3 a.m. The way time flies."

"Yes I believe that I should go. Again I just wanted to thank you."

She walked to him and pulled all the things out of his arms and set them on the table. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a great big hug. He melted at her touch. He just received everything he ever wanted for his birthday. She pulled away a little and they stood there looking at each other for just a few seconds. She smiled at him then slowly leaned in. He was about to jump out of his skin at that moment. He knew what was coming. His heart began to pound, the ringing in his ears was intense. He sensed nothing in the room but the two of them. He leaned in to meet her half way, with closed eyes their lips met ever so softly. There was a tingling feeling in her lips that she had never felt before when she kissed someone. It was like her body was telling her this was the right thing to do. Severus' lips felt like there was something exploding all over them. They fit perfectly together. They lingered together for a few seconds. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "That was to say your welcome." She whispered. He was the happiest man alive at that moment. This was enough to last him for a life time of birthdays. Then before he knew it she pulled him to her in a more passionate and a much deeper kiss. He was stunned at first but then snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, he put the other at the nape of her neck. Bodies touching, lips pressed together, tongues exploring each others mouths. Normally when they say sparks fly they mean it figuratively but this time it was true. From no where it was like mini fireworks going off all around them. Small bursts of green, purple, red, yellow, and blue lights popped it mid air and left their reports lingering. But neither noticed, they were a little preoccupied. Finally she pulled away from him, she paused and again looked in to his onyx orbs. They were pleading with her to do it again, to make his dreams come true. Instead, she whispered, "And that is to thank you, for taking care of me when I was sick. For that I truly thank you." She pulled away from him and began to walk back to the couch. She turned to look over her shoulder and said "Good night Severus." She knew if she didn't walk away right then, he wouldn't be leaving. She wasn't quite ready to go that far yet.

He walked from the room in a stunned daze. He didn't even notice that he had left his things. That had been the most magical moment in his life. No pun intended. He really did feel a surge of energy when she kissed him. Like something had exploded in his heart. He even smiled when he walked down the hall to his room. He could smell her on him, it made him want to turn around and head back to her room. But all he could do was wander dumbly down the hall.

He had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way. Honestly he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to where he was going. He was in a corridor of paintings somewhere on the 2nd floor. As he passed a painting of a meadow of wild flowers he noticed Albus Dumbledore standing there taking in the sights.

"Wonderful morning, is it not Severus?" Albus asked him with that same twinkle in his eye.

Severus stopped, still a bit distracted by the events. "Yes, beautiful." He said absently mindedly.

"I hope that your birthday has been satisfactory for you." He inquired. He peaked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles with his look of knowing. Severus knew that even in death the man missed nothing. He just gave him a smile. As he walked away Albus said, "You know Severus, sometimes to complete a puzzle you just have to keep trying pieces until one fits, but when you find that one piece that belongs you usually know it even before you put it in place."

He finally wandered to his room put on his pajamas and laid in bed. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling thinking about what had happened tonight. The more he thought, the more that he knew that he had to open up to her completely. Only then will he be a whole person again. It finally dawned on him that's what had been missing in his life. Trust. He now knew what Albus was talking about in the hall way. When he saw her he knew she was the missing piece in his life. He trusted her, but he had to be able to trust her with his heart before his puzzle would be complete.


	8. Dreams, Dreams

Chapter 8 – Dreams, dreams…..

Scarlet had the most amazing night. She was glad that all her planning had been worth it. She took a quick shower, put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She couldn't help replaying the kiss over and over again in her head. As she slipped of to sleep a smile stayed on her lips thinking of Severus.

It was a bright sunny day. She was outside sitting in the sun reading yet another book. She watched as the other students her age enjoyed the sun and sat by the lake. There was a beautiful red-haired girl talking to her friends, she liked to watch her. There were those idiot boys from Gryffindor being their arrogant selves, especially James. Oh, the loathing she felt for him. Next thing she knew she was in a spat with them and she was hanging up side down with her underwear showing. Something blurred, she was sitting in a dark room surrounded by others. They were all wearing masks and black cloaks. They watched as he marked another as his own. Her left forearm began to burn slightly. She felt the regret stir for doing that same thing not to long ago. Again a blur. There was death everywhere, destruction. Her heart ached as she looked at the lifeless face of the woman lying at her feet. Some woman that she just killed. A little part of her died then. Another blur. She sat at her kitchen table looking at the Daily Profit. She stared at the picture of the beautiful red-haired girl from school and that boy James, they were dead. She knew it was somehow her fault that they were dead. She wanted nothing more than to relieve the sorrow that she felt, to express it in tears, but none fell. Instead, even more of her died then, she was becoming nothing but a hollow shell of her former self.

Scarlet woke it in panic. Her alarm was blaring in the background, but she didn't hear it. Her head felt like it was going to split open, she was covered in sweat. That was the worst dream she had ever had in her life. It was like she was physically there for each moment. Her heart was heavy and the sorrow lingered as she got out of bed and shut the alarm off.

She needed some fresh air. She got out of bed, threw on some clothes and headed out towards the grounds for a long walk. She just wanted to be alone, this feeling of anguish wouldn't leave. She couldn't figure out why this dream was affecting her so much. It was just a dream after all. She made it all the way around the castle and then headed off toward the lake. Slowly but surely her mood lifted a little as the day wore on. She thought of Severus, and that helped. Her heart was feeling so much for him that the thought of him helped to lighten it.

Severus went to her room the hoping to find her in good of a mood as he was in. He wanted to tell her of the odd dreams that he had. His favorite was of a birthday party. It was like it was for him, he was about 16 and his friends and family had a food fight in the front yard. It was like he had been there, almost like a memory. But she was not in her room when he showed up. He figured she had gone for some lunch or something. He left the rose that he had brought her by her door and headed off to the dungeon to do some work. Nothing could have ruined the mood that he was in. He felt alive again. He knew one day he would feel whole again.

When Scarlet had gotten back to her room she found the rose that had been left by her door. She knew it was from Severus. A small smile formed for the first time that day. She thought about looking for him but just didn't want to be around people. Her mood was lighter, but not by much.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It's amazing how life comes at you all at once. Scarlet and Severus' days had become much busier with essays and helping the older students prepare for their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. With the days slowly getting warmer and longer the Headmistress had asked Scarlet to take on some more duties around the castle also. They didn't get to spend nearly as much time together as they did before.

On those few rare occasions that they could find sometime together it was usually in the company of other people. This was ok with Scarlet. She wanted some time to herself to try and figure some things out, so that she didn't worry Severus. She really did care about him. She more than cared about him, he meant the world to her at this point. She knew that she had fallen for him, it was all so fast though. She couldn't fathom being hurt again like she had before, but she just needed her distance to get everything in her mind straight.

Really, that's just what she told herself. What was really bothering her were those dreams. They were so vivid, so real. It was like they were memories instead of dreams. There was so much pain and confusion that she felt from them. They were deeply affecting her. No mattered what she tried she just couldn't get past them when she woke up. In one dream she was at the top of a tower and had to kill that man, the one from the Headmistress' office that winked at her. It tore what was left of her apart. She knew that the only person that had cared about her was dead, and by her own hands. It was really like it had been her life.

At breakfast she just stared at her food. Trelawney would talk to her but she didn't hear a word she said. She honestly was starting not to care. She couldn't shake this hollow feeling she felt, like there would be no happiness in the world for her. Severus still brought light to her heart but she felt a sense of hopelessness that seeped in to her feelings for him, like she would never be good enough for anyone. She felt like she was kidding herself liking Severus so much. So she began to distance her self more and more. Severus watched her from the other end of the table. He noticed that she didn't sit with him anymore. She didn't look like herself either. She looked so sad and helpless. She no longer had a glow about her; she was beginning to look pallid and sullen. Her once rosy cheeks looked like they would be cold to the touch. Her full lips never seemed to smile anymore. He wondered what was wrong with her; deep down inside he wondered if it had something to do with him. He hadn't felt so good is years. His heart was light and happiness, true happiness, filled him. She made him happy. When he asked her what was wrong she would have no real answers and make up excuses to be by herself. She had been the one to kiss him though. He knew that there were feelings there for her, as much as she had feelings for him. He just couldn't figure out why she seemed so sad.

Severus was a little disappointed by the turn of events. They had only kissed those two times, but they were haunting him. He wanted more of her touch than anything. Even sitting in his class room he thought he kept smelling peppermint. He would look wildly about thinking that she was in the room, but realized it was a student eating candies in his class and swiftly took away house points. (More than he really should have for such an offence but it was more for dashing his hopes than the candy.) He thought about her most of the day, especially since the way she had been acting lately. He on the other hand had never felt so good in his life. He kept having these odd dreams. They were these happy memories from childhood, adolescence and adulthood that he never had. Some were sad, in a recent one he had his heart broken like never before. He thought it would help if each night he would take just a bit of dreamless sleep to help him get through the night, it helped and really he just forgot about the dreams. He never thought that the same things could be happening to her also. That she was being tormented each and every night.

Scarlet on the other hand was thinking differently about their time apart. She was almost finding it a blessing in disguise. While she did want to see him again, these dreams were making her cranky. They were gruesome and terrifying. Lack of good sleep could do that to a person. It was starting to get to her. She began writing them down after a while just to get them out of her mind. Again and again the same name kept popping up, someone called Harry Potter. She new the name was important some how but she wasn't sure why. Considering there was a wing of the school named after him.

-----------------------------------------------------

One afternoon she made the trek to the tower to have lunch with Professor Trelawney. It was a catching up session. Severus had sent her a note earlier pleading with her to meet him for lunch. She politely refused and told him that it was going to be a girl's afternoon. She was starting to feel how much she missed him but couldn't bring herself quite yet to meet with him in private. She was still feeling this sense of hopelessness. He was starting to feel rejected by her, he was wondering more and more if she was avoiding him. She decided that she was going to find out who this Harry Potter character was from the person who was there. He had been coming up more and more in her dreams, like she was watching him grow up. Lately the dreams had been becoming much more detailed and horrible, like there was a war waging. Scarlet decided that she would pretend like nothing was bothering her when she went to see Sybill, just to make things easier. It was much easier to put up this facade than to answer the questions.

"So my dear, how have things been going with you?" Sybill was positively glowing.

"We will get to that later. I want details woman! Leave nothing out!" Scarlet was referring to Professor DeLis, apparently since the New Year's ball they had been quite the item. She could see the smile on her face form just thinking about talking about him.

"Well Henri and I are officially dating now!! I can't believe this is happening. He is such a sweet man. By the way, are you sure you are not part seer dear? You were completely right about that vision I had. Once we were dancing I had the sense of déjà vu and realized that was us that I saw."

"Um no, not a seer. Though I do have a question for you. Do you know the name Harry Potter?" She asked, hoping for an adequate answer.

"Well of course I do dear. Everyone in the wizarding world does. He is a hero. Why do you ask?" she looked at her quizzically.

"Well, it's just that I've been having these strange dreams, and he comes up a lot in them. I was just wondering who he was." Scarlet went on to tell Sybill a little bit about them dreams that she was having. She didn't give to many details in case she scared her.

"My, my. It almost sounds like you were there my dear." She went on to tell her about the Harry Potter legacy and all about Lord Voldemort. She told all that she knew about the boy and all that had happened before and while he was at school. Including what had happened with Severus, how he had been a spy and such.

"Wow that explains a lot about him and his hard exterior." She hung her head. She felt a little guilty at that point for finding such things out the way she did. She was thinking about Severus and how she needed to talk to him when her train of thought was interrupted.

"By the way, how are things between you and Severus dear?" She asked her expectantly.

"Oh, they are ok. You know what Sybill; I think I am going to head out. I really do have some work to do. Papers to grade and such, you know." Her mind was obliviously somewhere else.

"Of course dear, do come back soon." Sybill could tell that was not really why she was leaving. She had a sneaking suspicion that she just learned something new about her dear Professor Snape.

Scarlet made her way down to the library. She needed to know more about these dreams. It was something that Sybill had said, like she had been there. She did feel like she had been there, like they were horrible flash backs. There was nothing she could do but research it. When she got there she asked Madam Pince what book she had on Harry Potter. She looked at her with surprise and led her to a whole section of the library dedicated to him. She looked at the rows and rows of books with disbelief. "I've been here for how long and I am just now hearing about all of this. I am out of the loop." She thought to herself. She pulled out the one that looked the most promising. _The Boy Who Lived: An Official Autobiography_ by Hermione Granger-Weasley. "What an odd name." she thought. It sounded familiar though, so she checked it out along with a few others that looked like they could be of some use. She took them back to her room. She began to skim though the book looking for things that stuck out to her. Surprisingly enough there were quite a few things that stuck out to her. They all had one thing in common though. They involved Severus some how. After talking to Sybill and doing this reading things were starting to make sense. It wasn't just anybody's life she was living each and every night. She wanted to talk to him. More than that she needed to talk to him. It was time for some answers. She headed down to the dungeons to find him.

When she got there she rapped lightly on the door. "Enter" a stern voice replied. She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk; he was working on grading some papers. He looked surprised to find her at his door. A flood of emotions washed over him. Honestly he was a little upset with her for, what it felt like to him, avoiding him lately. On the other hand he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But, being the man that he was all he said was "Yes, what can I do for you?" in a slightly cold manner. She knew that she deserved this greeting but didn't care at the moment.

"Severus, we need to talk. I promised my self that I wouldn't push you in to anything that you didn't want to do but, I have to know. I need to know about your past Severus. I have been doing some reading and have found out a lot about……." But she didn't get to finish her sentence. He knew exactly what she had been reading about. He was angry for some reason. He was feeling betrayed by her. He had no reason to be mad. She was going to find out sooner or later, but he wanted to be the one to tell her. Most of all he knew the anger was from feeling ignored by her. Rejection was a hard pill to swallow. He was ready to trust her with his heart but the more she avoided him the more he felt like he was being dumped. Then coming in to his office and demanding all this of him was too much. It sent him over the edge. All the happiness he had been feeling went circling down the drain.

"Oh, have you? So you have been going behind my back and researching me?" She had never heard the word researching sound so threatening. "Did you like what you found? Did you learn all that you wanted to about me?" His voice was like an ice cold knife cutting in to her.

"No it's not that, it's just that since the night that we kissed I've been having these horrible…." Again he cut her off. She was getting upset, she knew that he would be upset with her, but she never imagined that he would be so cold towards her.

"How dare you barge in here and demand such things of me. Go read you books, I hope you find everything you need. There is no need to make your excuses to me, I thought that you genuinely cared about me. But I see that yet again I was sorely mistaken." He said to her in a most evil and angry voice. It turned her blood cold, like someone pushed her in to the Artic Ocean. He turned away from her. He couldn't look her in the face. Subconsciously, he knew why he was doing this. He was pushing her away before she had the chance to fully do it to him. It was his defense mechanism.

She was fighting back the tears but after all she had been through lately him turning his back on her was the last straw. "I just wanted some answers. I needed some answers from you Severus. I do care about you, more than you know…." This time he didn't cut her off. She couldn't continue because of the sobs.

His heart ached listening to her cry. He never wanted to make her cry. He didn't know what to do. He could feel everything slipping between his fingers, it was like he could feel her heart breaking in his heart. In between the tears she just barely got out, in a whisper "I thought it was love."

Just as he turned around he saw the door slam shut. He didn't quite make out what she had said just before she left. He knew that he had just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. He felt like such a fool. He sat in his chair and placed his face in his hands. It finally dawned on him that she had said something just before she left, and if he wasn't mistaken it was something about love.

-----------------------------------------------

After that encounter he couldn't concentrate on his work so he headed back to his room. He wanted nothing more than to have a strong drink and hide for the rest of his life. He recalled the dream he had where his heart had been broken and knew that was what he was feeling. It broke because he knew he had broken hers. He poured himself a large glass of firewhisky and sat on his couch. It was chilly in his room but he was too distracted to even start a fire. Sitting was no good so he began to pace the floor. What was this nonsense of love she was gibbering on about? "She doesn't love me. If she loved me then she wouldn't have pushed me way. She would……." He thought, but his thought was interrupted by the realization that he did just what he claimed she wouldn't have. If she had actually loved him then she wouldn't have pushed him way like that. She would have been open with him and made him a part of her life. "Yea right Severus, just like you just did. I am such an ass." He thought. "She was doing exactly what I just did and now I have ruined everything." He pushed her away because he thought that if he did it now that he wouldn't get hurt. All he really did was hurt him and the woman he loved even more. Dam it, he loved her. He had been dead before her, hollow. Now he was a man in love. He was more of a person than he had ever been in his life. What was he going to do? Would there be any fixing the damage he has caused?

"Idiot, fool, stupid, moron, git….." he cursed himself over and over as he ran to her room. He hoped that it wasn't too late. That he had not screwed things up passed recognition. He stopped in front of her door and began to bang. He knew she was in there because he could hear music playing. He banged and banged on her door but she never answered. He sat on the floor in front of her door to camp out. She had to some out sometime. She couldn't hide from him forever.

Honestly she never heard him bang on the door. She had the stereo up as loud as it would go. Her mind was going a mile a minuet. Her heart was pounding, her face was red from the spike in blood pressure. Tears were still streaming down her face. She was so angry she could taste it. This was what sent her over the edge. The dreams made her angry, all the death, fighting, and hopelessness every night. Then this man was going to yell at HER? She paced the floor with her favorite cd blaring hoping to think of something. She kept sobbing and screaming, letting out the frustration she felt. After sobbing so hard that she made herself vomit she decided on a shower. Not even caring about anything she got in a turned on the cold water. She stood there clothes and all letting the freezing water pour all over her. Slowly she calmed down. Her rage subsided but she knew that mixed in that cold water was her warm tears that never ceased to flow. She turned off the cold water and began to fill the bath with nice hot water. She stepped out and pealed off the wet clothes and got in the tub. She wanted now nothing more than to be alone in the tub and to sit. Just sit there in the water. She thought when she turned off the water that she heard a bang at the door. Even if she were for sure that's what it was, she would have ignored it. She just listened to the music and stayed in the tub. She thought about the whole situation. She felt partly to blame for it all but knew that he had been out of line. It was just a messed up situation after all.

Before she knew it the water was cold because she had fallen asleep in the tub. She was all pruned and felt the pangs of hunger stir. She got out of the bath a got dressed. Just as she was finishing putting on shoes so that she could head down to the kitchens one of her favorite songs came on. "How fitting" She thought as the music began.

Severus still sat on the outside of her door waiting for her to emerge. He could hear a new song beginning behind the door. He could hear the words from the other side of the door. Severus took in them in.

_I've been watching you and all you do for quite sometime._

_Knowing all the ins and outs of you, _

_I should have known what was on your mind._

_All the world is spinning round and round inside my head tonight._

_I will fall into the darkness,_

_and I fear I will never see the light. The light._

_So let me in. _

_All that I wanted from you was something you'd never do, so let me in._

_Oh, please tonight._

_Don't let this end._

_Tonight I fall._

_Through the light the darkness seems to be so very strong._

_How does one alone against the world find the strength to carry on?_

_What happened to the way we used to love, it seemed as though life had just begun. _

_But, now that love had come and gone to fade away like the setting sun. _

_Cause you won't let me in._

He knew at that moment what the song was talking about. He wasn't going to let this slip through his fingers. He knew that he had found someone that loved him for him. No matter what he had to do he wasn't going to give up because he was afraid of his feelings. That would be stupidest thing he could ever do. He had fallen for Scarlet Starling and risked losing that because he wasn't willing to let her in. All because of pride. He found that puzzle piece that he didn't even know he was looking for and she was about to walk out of his life. He stood up quickly and was about to blast the door down when the Headmistress came running down the hall.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Severus! We have an emergency."

He could see the look of panic in her face "What is it Minerva?" he asked anxiously, she was not a woman of over exaggeration so he knew something was terribly wrong.

"It's him Severus, he's been spotted in the Forbidden forest."


	9. Under Pressure

Chapter 9 – Under Pressure

Severus was torn. He wanted nothing more than to ignore Minerva and search out Scarlet, but he knew better.

"When was he seen?" He asked rather forcefully, heading reluctantly away from Scarlet's door.

"Maybe about fifteen minuets ago by Hagrid while he was in the forest."

Severus didn't know what to make of the situation, this couldn't have happened at the worst possible moment.

"Are we sure it was him? Are the student in their dorms?" He asked as he ran to the dungeon. Minerva followed closely behind.

"Yes we're sure. Pomona is sending them back as we speak. They should be there by now." Her voice shook just a bit, as much as she was trying to not let it. They were both thinking the same thing; it had been years since Voldemort had been defeated and they thought the threat was over, but they had forgotten about him and wished they hadn't. "What should we do Severus?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know Minerva." He said in a somber tone.

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet stood and listened to the song for probably the millionth time. It made her feel a little better to know there was someone out there who could put her situation in to words. She wasn't sure how she was feeling at this moment. Her brain was reeling. Fresh air was sounding much better than food at this moment and she decided to take a walk out toward the lake.

The outside air was brisk and felt like a dream on her face. The stars were just starting to show over the dusk on the horizon. She bundled up a little tighter in her sweat shirt and took in the cool evening air. She couldn't help but notice the beauty of her surroundings. For a moment, just a tiny fractional moment she forgot all pain of the past weeks and of that day looking at the waning moon over the lake. Such beauty and splendor the moon held. She realized that with everything going on she was forgetting to live life. She was still mad at Severus, oh yes, but she also knew that she loved him and that is what mattered most. She could hear the breeze and the rustling of the leaves around her. The rustling was becoming louder and louder. She realized a little too late that it wasn't leaves she was hearing but the sounds of something coming towards her.

It tackled her from the left. Took her completely by surprise. It was nothing but a blur of grey. It took her a second to catch her breath before she attempted scrambling to her feet. He grabbed her around the ankle and dragged her toward him. She let out a scream so shrill that it echoed across the lake.

"Hush my pretty, there will be plenty of time for screaming later." Said a raspy voice. She could hear the anticipation of pleasure in it. As he dragged her by the leg off towards she woods she turned to look at her captor and took a sharp rock to the temple. All went black.

--------------------------------------------

Severus paced his office. Minerva sat staring at him from one of the chairs.

"You've dealt with him before Severus, is there nothing we can do?"

"I don't know why he would be back or what he is after." He kept pacing. There was a weight lying heavier and heavier on his chest. He wasn't sure if it was the situation at hand or his dealings earlier with Scarlet, but either way there was something seriously wrong. Suddenly he heard a scream clear from outside. His head whipped toward the sound and he dashed at the door.

"What is it?" Minerva called chasing after him.

"You didn't hear that scream from outside?" He asked with desperation. Everything was becoming more urgent. He knew something was really, really wrong at this point.

"Severus, we are in the dungeon. We can't hear outside." She said incredulously. Suddenly he stopped mid step and clutched his head. He turned and looked wildly at Minerva. She had never seen a look like that in his eyes. She didn't know how describe it. It was fear, love, panic, and desperation all in one. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"He's got her Minerva." The panic was evident it his eyes.

"Has got who Severus? Who has he got?" As soon as the question left her tongue she knew the answer. The realization dawned on her face. "But….bbbuutt…." she stammered "what does Fenir want with Scarlet?"

"It's not her that he wants, it's me." He told Minerva, trying to sound strong but knowing that his fear was bright as the sun.

---------------------------------------------------

The large ugly beast dragged Scarlet in to the deep reaches of the forest and sat in wait. He knew he would come. His revenge would be beautiful. He didn't actually want Scarlet, he didn't even care who she was. He just grabbed the first thing he saw. She smelled so tasty; it took all he had to resist the urge to rip her pretty little throat out.

She sat still as possible hoping that he wouldn't touch her. She could smell his rotten breath on her as he took in her scent. There was nothing she could do. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Her heart called out to Severus. She couldn't help but think of their last encounter, of how she never got to tell him that she loved him, that she may never get to kiss his lips again, and that she wanted nothing more than to feel his touch. Just then, she could feel the beast move closer to her. He sniffed her throat and gave it little lick.

"Just one little taste couldn't hurt." he thought and he gave her throat another lick. Just then a jet a light speed past her head and knocked Fenir against a near by rock. He looked around wildly searching for his attacker. He saw Severus standing near a large birch tree, his wand pointing at him. Quick as lightening he pounced on Severus. Scarlet had never been so relieved to see him. But as quickly as her relief came the panic set in, she knew Fenir was here for him.

"I knew you would come." He breathed in his face.

"What do you want Fenir?" Severus asked, trying to sound as brave as possible with the large ugly beast perched on top of him.

"You should know what I want Severus, is it really not obvious?" He ran back and grabbed Scarlet roughly by the hair. She let out a little squeak of surprise and stiffened but did not make another noise, knowing he would like it.

Severus knew why he was there. Revenge for the past could be his only reason, he wasn't intelligent enough to come up with a better reason, and the conclusion was that he was bored. He knew he had to keep him talking though, for Scarlet's sake. He could see the pleading in her eyes for him to save her. It was like he could hear her in his head "Please Severus…."

"No Fenir, I see no reason why you would be here." He replied coolly "We both served the same master once." Trying his best to stay calm while he watched Scarlet squirm under his hand. He saw Scarlet eyes flash with the truth. He was ashamed of his past but he was hoping that it could now save them both.

Fenir's attention was shifted from Severus to Scarlet when he saw her flinch at what Severus had said, "Don't move wench." He growled and moved toward her to grab her throat, but as he did something happened that no one expected. Scarlet tensed her body very tight and closed her eyes preparing for the worst. She could feel her blood pressure shoot up and body get very hot, especially her neck. She was in such shock that she heard nothing. She was concentrating so hard on the fact that she knew she was going to die that she also felt nothing. She waited and waited, the odd part was that it never came, no pain no grabbing no nothing. Severus called her name from further away. She opened her eyes to see that Fenir no where to be found and Severus was several feet from where he was just standing.

She dashed to his side. "What happened?" She asked looking around and seeing the damage to the trees around them, while helping him stand. Severus looked at her disbelieving, "I…I…I'm not sure" he stammered. Quickly he grabbed her hand. It was still very hot and he could feel a tingle in his hand. "Let's get out of here before he comes back." She told him. He agreed with a tug to her arm towards the castle. She took one last look towards the forest, knowing that now it was personal and not only is he here for him…now he had it out for her.


End file.
